


Positive Behaviours

by Tangorine



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Come Shot, Dirty Porn, Fingering, Incest, M/M, positive reinforcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangorine/pseuds/Tangorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme prompt - So Chuck and Chuck's SO finally make it to the bedroom only for the SO to find out that Chuck doesn't have a daddy kink so much as he responds really, REALLY well to positive reinforcement. (Bonus: flustered, blushing Chuck being told that he's doing good)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive Behaviours

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt can be found here: http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=2687309#t2687309 
> 
> Basically the more porn I write the dirtier it becomes. *hides*

There’s times when Herc loves his boy so much he wants to shield him from the world, keep him safe away from Jaegers and kaiju, and then there are times when he wants to bloody strangle him. This is the third time Herc’s caught him fighting with the other recruits, and Stacker has told him personally that if he won’t discipline his son, he will find someone else to. The underlying threat is obvious. Either step up, shape up, or Stacker was going to get creative. The man had trained several generations of jaeger pilots, knows every trick in the book, and even though Chuck probably deserves a kick in the ass, Herc still can’t let him carry on like this.

Ever since they’d started sleeping together, Herc had thought his behaviour would improve. Maybe it was naive of him, but he had genuinely believed that most of Chuck’s symptoms had been because of the drift, acting up because Herc had been denying him the one thing that he had ever wanted from his father. But since they’ve been shacking up, Chuck’s behaviour has been worse, and finally, after catching his son beating the crap out of an unnamed recruit in the middle of the corridor, Herc’s clinging to his last straw.

He hauls Chuck into their bunk, hand fisted in his shirt, dragging him and throwing him on the bed. The force he does it with almost chokes him, and he watches impassively with his arms folded as Chuck nurses his neck, coughing slightly.

“What the hell, old man?” Chuck growls, like he has a right to be angry, and Herc is just so fucking done.

“What the fuck is wrong with you.” He snaps, and he’s glad when Chuck flinches. And he can see it already, his son bristling, getting ready and geared up for a fight, but he’s past caring. “What did the guy say to you that warranted a shattered cheekbone? You’re lucky you weren’t punished - outside you could have been tried for assault.”

“I-I…” Chuck falters, and then his jaw clenches, stubborn as a mule, and Herc knows that’s the end of this conversation. “I’m going to go take a shower.” He finally says, backing away and shucking off his boots. 

Distantly, the roar in Herc’s ears quietens. He can hear Chuck banging around in there, slamming the door shut viciously, and it's only a few seconds before the shower starts, temperature high and water steaming because his son always liked the water hot and blistering. It's the way Herc likes it too; so hot that he can't feel anything, cleansing him of his guilt and anger every time shit like this happens. No wonder he's got a fucked up kid when his old man is just as bad, just as screwed in the head.

Chuck has always responded with like with like, and although that recruit hadn't deserved a shattered jaw, he knows his son wouldn't have gone and picked a fight for no goddamn reason. He's always had a temper - Scott, Herc, they were all guilty of it - and he isn't in a position to lecture Chuck on keeping himself in check. It had taken Herc nearly thirty years to learn that lesson, and although his son is a quick study, he doesn't have particularly high hopes. He's going to have to find some other way of communicating, before it's too late and Herc has to face another potential court martial like he did with Scott. It pains him to admit it, but the Hansens are more similar than they are different, and unfortunately Scott's genes are stronger than most.

Chuck takes longer than usual in the shower, but when he steps out his eyes are red and slightly swollen, and his skin is flushed and pink from the hot spray of water. His mouth is flat and unhappy and unable to help himself, Herc brings a hand up to him, leading him to their bunk. Chuck usually sleeps above him, but Herc makes his mind up finally and tugs on the towel wrapped around his waist, letting it fall to the floor in a wet heap.

No matter how upset Chuck is with him, he's never known him to say no to sex, and grudgingly he lets him lay him on their bunk, legs falling part instinctively. They don't have sex all that often, almost always after drifting, when their minds are still melded together enough so Herc knows for sure he's not doing anything his son doesn't want.So it's extremely rare that they do this, and Herc presses a flat mouthed kiss on his brow, watching carefully as Chuck's lashes flutter closed. He's being uncharacteristically quiet, and Herc pinches a nipple, rolling the nub between a callused thumb and Chuck bucks suddenly, instantly responsive. 

"Ngh," he bites out, trying to remain quiet, "What the hell are you doing old man?"

His voice is sharp, all edges and Herc tries for a different tack. 

“Wanna tell me what that thing out there in the hallway was about?”

“It has nothing to do with you.” Is the angry reply, and Herc sighs.

“You know you can tell me if there’s something bothering you right?” Herc says, staring his son in the eye. “I know you, and you’re not like this. You’re not the guy you think everyone wants you to be.”

There’s a moment where Chuck just stares back at him, expression tragically unguarded and open, and for second he looks all but ten years old again, hands clutching his arms tightly. And then he spreads his legs out even further out, so that Herc can nudge his balls with his knee, and Herc just brings his mouth to his nipple, tongue flicking over that nub lightly. He shudders, and moans quietly, hands clutching at Herc’s head.

“You’re a good boy, Chuck.” Herc tries, on a whim, and instantly Chuck’s face flushes, an attractive shade of red and Herc starts to realise that he’s onto something big. So he lays it on thick, bringing a hand up to stroke Chuck’s face at the same time he murmurs encouraging words, crooning into his son’s ear.

“What do you want to do?” He whispers, and Chuck blinks, almost in a daze before he gets up, mouth curling into a smile.

“I want to blow you.” He says, and it’s Herc’s turn to shiver as he sits on the edge of their bunk, knees open and Chuck settles between them, like he belongs there. It takes a few seconds for Chuck to undo his belt, draw down his zipper, and then he’s taking his dick out from behind his briefs, hand wrapped around his girth.

“Take it slowly, like last time.” Herc warns, and Chuck just shrugs, like he knows already.

His mouth is a soft, wet little thing, and Chuck laps at his slit first, before taking his head into his mouth and sucking softly. Herc just groans, and slowly but surely his son sinks down, gulping greedily as he tries to stuff his throat with his dick. He can’t quite get it all down yet, but that’s not for lack of trying, and Herc strokes the boy’s face softly as he watches the corner of his eyes water, drinks it all in as he makes those little sounds, like he’s choking and moaning at the same time.

“You’re doing well, son.” He mutters, and he’s fascinated when Chuck _preens_ under the attention, tries to open his throat even further (Herc can fucking feel him doing it) and his cock slips even further into that warm throat. There’s saliva leaking from the corners of his lips, and it takes everything Herc has not to thrust, keeping his hips as still as he can. The kid has no idea sometimes, how close Herc just is to losing control, and the only thing that stops him is the trust he can feel through their drift, and the unwavering manner in which Chuck approaches everything.

If Herc had known praise was the way to get Chuck to listen to him, he’d have done it a long time ago, made sure the kid _knew_ how goddamn proud he was, nevermind the awkwardness that would inevitably follow.

“That’s enough sweetheart, I’ll take it from here.” Herc says finally, and Chuck pulls off slowly, but he keeps his head lowered, mouth open and tongue out like he’s begging for it. Herc has to close his eyes for a moment, and when he opens them again he’s jerking off furiously. He feels his orgasm rising, and without warning he suddenly comes all over Chuck’s face, and Chuck just sits there, eyes closed and mouth open, docile as fuck as Herc paints his face with cum. It lands everywhere, slipping down his eyelashes, his nose, his chin, and Herc has to huff out a laugh when Chuck suddenly grins, tongue slipping out to lap some of it up.

“I can’t believe I raised such a little pervert.” He muses, and Chuck just shrugs again, completely unrepentant.

“What can I say, it must run in the family.” He snarks back, and Herc just cuffs him lightly on the head.

“Mind your manners. Turn around and get your ass up.”

Chuck does what he’s told, and Herc is grateful for no backchat. The kid is weirdly accommodating today, and Herc looks down between his knees to see Chuck on all fours, ass up and facing the floor. It’s a vulnerable position, and Herc swipes some of the cum and uses it as lube, sliding a finger and then two into his ass, hole twitching around his fingers. He doesn’t think he can get hard again so quickly, but he’s enjoying this all the same as he watches Chuck sink back on his fingers, groaning as he rams them in and out over and over again.

He uses his other hand to fist Chuck’s cock, stiff and red from earlier, and Chuck keens into him, unsure of whether to thrust or not, for fear of losing that wonderful fullness from Herc’s fingers.

“H-herc, _please_.” He begs, groaning again when Herc curls his fingers to find his prostate. “I need to come.”

“You can last a little longer, can’t you?” Herc whispers into his ear. “You’re doing so well already.”

He adds another finger, and he’s slowly milking Chuck’s cock, sliding up and down in time with his thrusts. The boy is leaking everywhere, balls swollen and Herc brings him to the edge over and over again only to just take it away, changing the speed and the movement, so he can’t get used to the pace. Chuck tries to protest when he realises what he’s doing, but by the time he realises he’s already an incoherent mess, unable to do anything but raise his head wearily to send a poisonous glance behind him. 

When he finally lets him come, Herc massages his prostate through it, and Chuck just buries his cries into the carpet, muffling his sounds with one arm as he shakes. Herc hasn’t seen him this undone since the first time they’d drifted, and he murmurs encouraging words over and over again, just to see the back of Chuck’s neck redden.

“Shh, you’re doing so good, just let it all out.” 

And for once, Chuck listens and does exactly as he says. 

He finally collapses onto the floor, unable to support himself further, Herc leaves to get a washcloth. His boy is splattered in come, eyelashes clumping and face utterly debauched, and Herc lifts him onto the bed, tending to his face first, wiping slowly and carefully.

“I’m sorry for today.” Chuck murmurs, completely out of it. “But that guy was saying shit about you; they always go for you if they want to see me angry.”

Herc freezes. And distantly, his heart clenches. 

He presses a soft kiss to his brow, and Chuck just leans in sleepily, clutching at him.


End file.
